princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Minna Koko ni Ita
Minna Koko ni Ita (ミンナココニイタ) is a single released by Echizen Ryoma (Minagawa Junko). It was released on August 18, 2004. Tracklist #Minna Koko ni Ita -2004.8.18 Live Memorial Version- #Minna Koko ni Ita #Minna Koko ni Ita - Live Memorial Version (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= ためらわないと　心に決めた 多分　君がいたからさ あきらめないと　君と誓った　あの日 今はもう風の中に みんなここにいた 心　揺らめかせながら そして　あの旗を　見上げたよね 果たせぬ夢を　追いかけて　ここにいるから 向かい風を　抜けなくちゃ 思い出も消えてく 今しかない　長い道の　その先の星 確かめよう　あの時の　淡くせつない 想いのまま 信じていれば　届かぬ思い きっと　伝わるはずだろう 誇り捨てずに　生きてきたなら 明日は　輝く光の中に みんなここにいる 心　煌めかせながら 決してあの旗を　見失わず 果てない夢を　追い求め　今　船を出そう 白いマスト　帆を揚げて 時の流れの中 今しかない　嵐の中　その行く先を 照らすように　風の奥　優しく聞こえる 君の声が みんなここにいた 心　揺らめかせながら そして　あの旗を　見上げたよね 果たせぬ夢を　追いかけて　ここにいるから 向かい風を　抜けなくちゃ 思い出も消えてく 今しかない　長い道の　その先の星 確かめよう　あの時の　淡くせつない 想いのまま 夢を追い求め　今　船を出そう 白いマスト　帆を揚げて 時の流れの中 今しかない　嵐の中　その行く先を 照らすように　風の奥　優しく聞こえる 君の声が 君の声が |-| Romaji= tamerawanai to kokoro ni kimeta tabun kimi ga ita kara sa akiramenai to kimi to chikatta ano hi ima wa mou kaze no naka ni minna koko ni ita kokoro yuramekase nagara soshite ano hata wo miageta yo ne hata senu yume wo oikakete koko ni iru kara mukai kaze wo nukenakucha omoi demo kieteku ima shika nai nagai michi no sono saki no hoshi tashikame you ano toki no awaku setsunai omoi no mama shinjite ireba todokanu omoi kitto tsutawaru hazu darou hokorisute zuni ikite kita nara asu wa kagayaku hikari no naka ni minna koko ni iru kokoro kiramekase nagara keshite ano hata wo miushinawazu hate nai yume wo oimotome ima fune wo dasou shiroi MAST ho wo agete toki no nagare no naka ima shika nai arashi no naka sono iku saki wo terasu you ni kaze no oku yasashiku kikoeru kimi no koe ga minna koko ni ita kokoro yuramekase nagara soshite ano hata wo miageta yo ne hate senu yume wo oikakete koko ni iru kara mukai kaze wo nukenakucha omoi demo kieteku ima shika nai nagai michi no sono saki no hoshi tashikame you ano toki no awaku setsunai omoi no mama hate nai yume wo oimotome ima fune wo dasou shiroi MAST ho wo agete toki no nagare no naka ima shika nai arashi no naka sono iku saki wo terasu you ni kaze no oku yasashiku kikoeru kimi no koe ga kimi no koe ga |-| English= I decided in my heart not to hesitate Perhaps because you were here. That day that I vowed with you to not give up is now in the wind... Everybody was here Making my heart sway And we looked up at that flag, didn't we I chased my endless dreams, because you were here I must escape the headwind Even my feelings are disappearing There's no time but now, the star at the end of this long road let's make sure of it, feeling the faintly painful feelings like that time. If I believe, my unreachable feelings surely should be delivered. If we live without abandoning our pride tomorrow will be within the shining light... Everybody is here Making my heart shine We'll never lose sight of that flag Pursuing our endless dreams, let's launch our ship Raise our white mast Within the current of time There's no time but now, within this storm, I can gently hear from the depths of the wind, as if shining on the path to our destination your voice. Everybody was here Making my heart sway And we looked up at that flag, didn't we I chased my endless dreams, because you were here I must escape the headwind Even my feelings are disappearing There's no time but now, the star at the end of this long road let's make sure of it, feeling the faintly painful feelings like that time. Pursuing our endless dreams, let's launch our ship Raise our white mast Within the current of time There's no time but now, within this storm, I can gently hear from the depths of the wind, as if shining on the path to our destination your voice. Your voice. Trivia *There is also a duet version of this on Ryoma's album SR Samurai, with Fuji Navigation Category:Singles Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Duets